


I will see you in my Dreams

by MicroscopicMurder



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Insanity, M/M, Nightmares, danishavingahardtime, idk yet, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroscopicMurder/pseuds/MicroscopicMurder
Summary: "He called him Amazing, because that’s the only thing he could remember from the dreams.  His amazing voice and his amazing eyes and his amazing laugh.  This man was Amazing."





	1. setting the stage

Dan was in 12th grade when the stranger started appearing in his dreams. He didn’t notice at first, but as time went on, he saw a pattern forming. Every Wednesday when he would go to sleep, his dream would consist of this, stranger. He could never remember fully what the person looked like, but he was tall, like him, and he had the best laugh. 

As Dan started getting older, so did the dream man. After a while, he started to remember certain characteristics the man possessed. Almost every morning after the dream he wrote down one thing. The first on the list being his height. Tall like him. The next week he remembered his hair, a stark black against his pale white skin. Then he would recall the way the ends of his eyes crinkled when he smiled, or how he made the stupidest jokes. Night after night this continued. 

And this continued for a long time. After a stressful day, Dan would fall asleep and quickly become comforted by a warm embrace. Dan never questioned this, he assumed it was just in his head, a way for his brain to calm itself. Heck, he even gave the man a name, well, sort of a name. He called him Amazing, because that’s the only thing he could remember from the dreams. His amazing voice and his amazing eyes and his amazing laugh. This man was Amazing.   
It was about three years after his first dream that he could recall a conversation he had with the mystery man after he woke up. It was short, but sweet, and gave him the feeling of a bright flashlight in his heart, illuminating his soul. 

"What's it like, outside, I mean?" Amazing had asked. They were in a field, with tall grass, and Dan remembers leaning against the other's shoulder, pausing before responding. 

"It's cold, a lot, but on the right days, it can be warm," He replied. Dan did not know why he said what he did, but it seemed to suffice, because Amazing wrapped his arm around his shoulder and held him. It was bright and calm and oh so very comforting, all Dan wanted to do was stay like that forever. He woke up after that, back into his grey apartment with it's grey walls and cold floors. Dan did not think it was possible to miss his bed more than he had that day after their conversation.   
The next night, as Dan dreamt, Amazing did not come right away. He was concerned, until his saw his familiar angelic glow from the tall grass in the field. Dan rushed over and sat down right next to him, his hand brushing the other's. Amazing smiled, but there was poorly hidden sorrow behind it.

"This might be our last meeting, Daniel, I want to come to your world and see what you see," said Amazing, staring into Dan's chocolate eyes with his own oceanic ones. Dan did not want this. He would never want this, his world was so cold and harsh, it would break someone as nice as him. 

"No!" Exclaimed Dan, "You can't! I don't want you to go, what if I never see you again? What will I do without you, Amazing?" He begging, grasping Amazing's shoulder and holding onto him, as if he would disappear that second. 

"Oh Dan, don't be upset. I just," he paused, "I want to feel what you feel and see what you see, because every time I touch you," He took Dan's hand in his own, "I feel your pain, and I want to help..." 

Dan didn't think, or maybe he did, because all he knew when he leaned in closer, when their faces became just inches apart, was that he did not want to see this person go. He didn't want to be alone again after so many years in a cold world. He wanted too dream and enjoy it, and he wanted to have a reason to make it to the next morning. But before he could lean any closer, he woke up, and one word was etched in his mind. Amazing.


	2. A Familiar Face in a Crowd of Cars

It had been three years since his last dream about the mysterious other, and Dan could honestly not feel better. He was officially out of college and even had a pretty decent job working as an editor. He had an apartment all too himself in the outskirts of London and he was pretty damn proud of himself. 

He was just finishing up his shift when his boss, Pj, stopped him in the hall. Pj was a very fun person, their personalities clashed well together. Dan was sort of an introvert, usually sitting at his desk with his headphones in, working silently, while Pj was outgoing, his lively hood making it all the more interesting when they would talk. They became friends soon after Dan was hired, and it was well from there. Dan was quiet, Pj was loud, and they were both undeniably sarcastic. 

Dan quickly checked his pockets when he saw his friend coming towards him, it wasn't the first time he had forgotten his phone. But, that proved to not be the case, he was able to feel it through his jeans. This confused him, why would Pj stop him then? He knew how much he liked getting home and not missing his bus, god, it was obvious by the many times Pj would make him late and had to drive him home himself. By the look on his boss's face though, this was important. 

"Dan," He breathed out, finally catching up to him, "we need to talk in my office, now."   
*** 

"What the hell do you mean I'm being let go?!" Dan all but yelled, standing up from his seat before his friend's desk. "I've worked here for months, you said I was doing great!" This was unbelievable. First, Dan spills his coffee on the way in, then one of his coworkers forgot to publish a video on time, and now this?! 

"Dan, please understand that it's not your fault, yes you have been working here for months but others have been working here for years, you were the last one hired and we can't afford to keep so many employees, I'm sorry." Pj did sound actually apologetic, but that didn't stop Dan from being very pissed off. 

Dan just shook his head, becoming quiet. This meant he would have to find a new job, with a new boss, maybe even in a new city. He was not ready for this. The rest of the meeting seemed to go in a blur, he received one of those notices on an officially little slip of paper, and Pj said he could come get his stuff in the morning. 'What stuff?' He thought, 'it's not like I moved in'. By the time the meeting was over, Dan was practically numb. As he left the office, a couple of his coworkers, or ex-coworkers, stopped him in the hall to ask what happened. He ignored them, though, just focusing on getting home and figuring out what the hell he was going to do. 

He stepped outside into the cool fall air and didn't bother to look up. He missed the bus, he could tell. Where there would usually be a group of people, there was just an empty space under the bus sign, signaling to Dan that, yes, he would have to walk two blocks to the other bus stop and hopefully catch that one. But as he turned to sulk away, something, or rather, someone, caught his eye. 'No, that can't be..', and just like that he was running, dodging cars and frustrated bicyclists, trying desperately to catch up to the familiar face. 

He was crossing the last street, running out again when the face turned and he froze. It was him. But in that half a second Dan took to fully take in the other person, a car came from around the corner. Nobody could have predicted this, especially poor Phil, who watched in shock as the person who's mind he had resided in for most of his life, was hit by a car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I made any stupid mistakes, I wrote this super quickly. And yeah I know it's short, sorry.


	3. Fields and Countdowns

He felt warmth all over his body, like he was enveloped in sunlight.  As his eyes opened slowly, all he could see was a strong, bright light.  He body practically ached to go towards whatever was creating this weightlessness, but he was pulled out of his trance by a few simple words.  

"Dan, please wake up," Dan could not place where the voice was coming from, but as he turned to the side, he was met with a large, brilliant green field with tall grasses and blue flowers, surrounded by tall green trees on the horizon.  It was then he realized, it was the same field he dreamt about so many years before.  He also realized he was not standing, but laying in the grass.  He sat up quickly, turning over onto his knees and looking around. 

As he stood up, his brain was ambushed by a loud, obnoxious headache.  ' _W_ _h_ _a_ _t_ _h_ _a_ _p_ _p_ _e_ _n_ _e_ _d_ _?_ _'_ _,_   he wondered,  _'_ _I_ _s_ _t_ _h_ _i_ _s_ _h_ _e_ _a_ _v_ _e_ _n_ _?_ _'_ _._   Dan stumbled a few steps to the left of the glowing light before falling to his knees again.  Everything hurt. Everything ached.  He tried to call for help, but when he yelled he was met with a hoarse, broken voice, nothing like his own.  He could taste blood. 

Now he was really panicking, running his hand through his wavy hair, another shock of pain going up his arm.  He turned in a circle, watching as the trees and grasses around him progressively got darker and darker, black and white seeping into the formerly vibrant scenery. Soon his whole world had been covered by a monochrome  blanket, the only color left coming from the blood, slowly squishing out of the wet soil as he made his way to the edge of the forest.  He felt faint, and when he looked down, he was greeted by the warm welcoming blood soaked up to the hem of his pants. 

"Dan, please, come towards me," This time Dan was able to place where the voice was, and when he looked behind him he spotted two bright blue eyes staring back at him, wide as an owl.  The figure was silhouette, with its arms outstretched and welcoming.  Dan hesitated.  Sure, it seemed like the best option, but was it?  He had just woken up in a weird, spacey world, what if this was the devil or something?  He tried to call out to whoever, or, whatever it was, but his voice, again failed him,  escaping his lips as cold and cracked noises. 

Instead of waiting for Dan to muster up any words, the thing started walking towards him, its eyes were still wide and curious.  However, even though it remained unblinking, it was not intimidating at all.  As it got closer, Dan started to feel another sort of pull, like a vacuum to dust, and it was so very strong.  All the grass in the field swaying towards him, and the wind howled behind his ears.  Soon, whoever it was was standing directly in front of Dan, and before he could react, had his hand on his shoulder. 

Dan's breath hitched in his chest as an overwhelming feeling of calm flowed through him, it was serene, and now that he could focus, he saw the features on the other's face.  A hawk like nose, with large blue eyes and one side of his mouth was curved ever so slightly upwards, giving him the appearance of a mischievous smirk.  Dan sighed, his eyes falling closed and his body falling forwards into the other's, his arms coming around to loosely hold onto him. All the pain was gone, and  Dan didn't realize he had been crying until he felt his own tears soak through the fabric of the shirt he was currently holding close. 

"I can't believe its you," He whispered, and for the first time since he woke up in this hell, he was able to say it.  "I've missed you so much, why did you leave me?" Dan cried desperately.  He knew he probably sounded childish but damn it if he was going insane or something why couldn’t his mind conjure up someone that wasn't going to leave him. 

"I'm sorry, but its time to wake up," The other whispered, Amazing, Dan remembers he had called him.  He had the same voice as before, but it seemed more distant. 

"Wake up with me?" Dan pleaded, he didn't know why he had been hurting before or what happened to him but he knew damn well he did not want to go through it alone. 

"Yes, I will," Amazing whispered back, holding Dan a bit tighter.  "Ready?" When Dan nodded his head yes, Amazing spoke again. 

"Three, Two, One..." 

 

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm well it was longer than the last one so ;)


	4. Hospitals and Gay Bars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is more centered around our Mr. Lester, soooo yeah

Phil sighed, standing up and letting his host's hand fall limply onto the bed, taking the time to brush the hair out of his face for him.  He looked horrible, and the black haired man couldn't help but feel responsible for the accident.  He knew the rules, yet he _still_ couldn't help himself.  He wanted to just pop up and check in, make sure his friend wasn't dead somewhere, but no, he just had to stay and watch because it had been _so long._ Phil could not begin to deny the way his heart lit up when poor Dan saw his face, it was just do happy and purely _human_. But he had to stay away, for his own sake. 

Dan shifted, and Phil's gaze drifted to his softly closed eyes.  It was bad, the most messed up he's seen.  He was really hoping that it was worse because of the accident and that it wasn't something he should _actually_ be concerned about.  But damn, it even scared him, and Phil had not been scared in a long time.  Well, that wasn't true.  Three years before, he was terrified.  One day he was sitting in a quiet, warm field with his best friend, the next, he was in the middle of a cold, dark city, with only the close on his back to keep him warm. Yeah, he should have listened when Dan said to stay.   

He didn't know what to do.  On one had, his host was in really bad shape, and if he left him like this, there would be a chance he wouldn't make it, or at least get bad enough to not be physically able to be used as a host, which would suck. On the other, he _really_ needed to leave, because if the doctor walks in on him gawking over the state his patient is in at one in the morning then there will be big problems. Phil sighed, picking up Dan's limp hand and giving it a small kiss before pulling on his jacket and shuffling over to the window.  Guilt was all he felt as he swung his legs out over the windowsill and gave one last glance back, only to see Dan's hand curled up to his chest, and Phil's heart imploded. 

"I'll be back soon, Danny. I promise." He whispered.  Then, he was gone.  He drifted down to the ground gracefully,  landing softly on the pavement of the hospital parking lot before making his way to where he knew his friend would be waiting.  It was a bit of a travel, but it was worth it.  Soon he was walking up to the welcome mat of a bar he'd been to many times before. Though he never drank, it was a very nice place to be to get out of the cold of the city or just to have a chat with pals. 

"PHIL!?" He didn't have time to react before he was being squeezed by a shorter, more enthusiastic male.  He laughed, turning ot return the embrace.  Phil had met many nice people over the course of his time in the human world, one of them being Tyler, who owned the rather 'cute' bar in the west side of the city.  He didn't want to use the term 'gay bar', but, well... 

"Tyler! I was hoping you'd still be here, I wanted to chat," Phil grinned, "There's been a lot going on recently,  I need some professional advice, heheh." 

"Of course, Hazel, hurry up! Our friend is here!" Tyler yelled back into the bar.  A few people turned there heads, but most of the were seemingly used to it by then.  Soon after Tyler's shouting, a tall, blonde haired girl came trotting out from one of the back rooms, her curled hair bouncing as she walked. 

"Philly, its been too long!" She rolled, her Irish accent noticeable in her words.  He smiled and side-hugged her softly.  It had been so long since he had seen either of them, and he was very glad, especially with all that had been going on. 

Tyler asked if he wanted to go chat in the back, since he seemed like he had something important to discuss.  Phil agreed, following him to one of the neat little side rooms they had set up.  Tyler was the only person to know what Phil was, or at least, _what Phil did._ He was the one Phil stayed with when he first came to earth, or at least, first woke up on earth.   Not knowing what else to do, Phil had explained his situation almost immediately after meeting him, and he was glad Tyler didn't _completely_ freak, Phil didn't even know exactly what he was, so it was hard to communicate.  After lots of research, though, they were able to decide that Phil is an 'angel', but not one particularly from heaven.  People have reported people appearing in their dreams that have not been violent, but not entirely good either.  They call them 'angels' because they assume that their real bodies were destroyed and they're just a wandering spirits.  Some have reported meeting their dream harassers in real life, and that they look completely normal.   

"So, what happened this time?" Tyler asked, sitting down on one of the sofas as Phil sat opposite of  him, glancing at Hazel.  They had told Hazel about Phil about a year after they met, but Phil always felt some sort of unease talking about that stuff with her. 

"Um, well, I saw Dan again," Phil mumbled, looking down.   He knew Tyler would have a big reaction.   

"What?! No way! Did you guys talk? Did he recognize you?" Tyler started questioning, leaning forward in his seat a bit.  The questions caused Phil to blush a bit and shake his head. 

"No, not really, um, well, I was going to check up on him, but he saw me and..." Phil sighed, rubbing the back of his neck."He accidentally got hit by a car." 

For a second, both Tyler and Hazel went silent.  The looks on their faces would be seen as comical if it had been in any other context.  It was quiet for a minute before Hazel spoke. 

"You're kidding, right? He didn't _a_ _ctually_ get hit by a car, right?" She inquired.  When Phil looked up at her with one of the guiltiest faces he could muster, she just sighed. "Is he alright, at least?" To this, Phil nodded, and the two humans in the room gave a sigh of relief. 

After that, Phil explained to them both what had happened.  He mentioned how he was only stopping in to see how he was and how he had _absolutely no intent_ of actually talking to his poor host, but when he had seen Dan walk out of the building, in all his black-jeaned and pissed off glory, Phil simply couldn't walk away.  He also told them about what he saw when he went back into Dan's mind, to which they became a bit concerned, as Phil had been.  They both tried to assure Phil that it wasn't his fault and that his head was just messed up because of the accident.  Phil didn't believe them, though. 

After their talk, Phil decided to head back to his own apartment for the night.  Hazel gave him a hug as well as Tyler did, then he was on his way back. The cold didn't bother him as much as it used to, he actually grew sort of fond of it.  He knew the other humans and creatures of Earth could feel it, and it made him feel just a little bit more in tune.  Like he wasn't too different.  He could even see his breath, as he walked.  Getting back to his apartment, Phil shed off his coat and got changed into some comfortable pajamas, snuggling down in his bed with a book.  But even though he _knew_ Dan was safe, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong. 


	5. Hospital days

When Dan woke up he cried. He cried hard. Then when he couldn't cry anymore, he sat, and thought. 

Everything hurt, from his bandaged up head to his bruised ankles, it hurt.  Dan felt horrible, it all did.  He was told by a nurse that he would be released once they were sure he was alright, but He wondered if he ever would be alright again.  He was scaring himself.  The dream had felt so _real,_ and when he opened his eye he felt as though his own brain had lied to him.  This person, _whatever the hell he was,_ had become a parasite in his head, distracting him.  He finally landed on the conclusion that he was making up company because of his own inability to be social. That _terrified_ him. 

Was he going insane? Do insane people even know if they're going insane? Do they care? Dan shook his head, his neck feeling stiff.  He was going to drive _himself_ crazy, with all these thoughts. He had a headache. Dan looked around.  He was told his phone had survived the hit, surprisingly, but it was almost dead, and hospital wifi sucked ass anyway.  Dan wasn't about to spend his last 20% of battery on crappy wifi that took two minutes to load a picture on Tumblr. He visibly cringed at the thought. 

Dan had gone as far to ask if the doctor if anyone had been in his room in the last 24 hours, to which he replied no.  The second day in that room, though, Pj came and visited him.  After apologizing profusely he offered him his job back, temporarily of course, but just something to get him back on his feet.  Dan accepted, but told his boss that it would be a few days before he would be returning after he got out of hospice. Pj understood, and Dan realized how guilty his friend had felt.  Appearently he was the one to call an ambulance.  When he asked if there was anyone else calling, Pj said no, that he was the only one to call. 

After Pj's visit, Dan still had time to sit and think. The food in the hospital sucked. He still had a headache.  The stupid heating was broken. He cried again, he really tried not to, but it was just _so much_.  He felt as though his whole life was broken.  Not only had his idiotic actions land him in the hospital, but he was also losing his job, probably his apartment, and his sanity.  It broke him, it broke his mind, and for the better half of the evening he just sat and let tears roll down his cheeks.  Eventually, when the nurse came around to announce lights out, he was asked if he was alright. All he gave was a silent nod. 

Day three in that room was the worst day. He woke up with a headache, again, and it felt like her broken wrist had gotten worse.  No one visited, it seemed that nurse from the previous night reported his behavior, because a strange man named Dr. Felix Kjellberg, a Swedish sounding man with short dirty blonde hair and a but of facial hair, who said he was a councilor and that he ' _just wanted to help'._ Needless to say, Dan did not like that at all, he even told him so, but Felix insisted.   

"Was there anything happening, prior to the accident, that could have caused these feelings and the problems you seem to be having?" The doctor asked.  Dan shook his head no.  Nothing had really happened, other than seeing his made-up friend, but he wasn't about to tell him that, not when he couldn't tell if he himself was crazy.  Without of going into vivid details, though, Dan did share the strange dreams he's had, to which Felix seemed interested.  After explaining everything, he said he came to a conclusion. 

"Along time ago, there used to be things that would infest your dreams, back home we called them 'angels' because they never seemed bad but people got very attached to them.  I myself do not believe it, but somebody I used to work with said they're really lost souls, looking for a home," He sighed, "he also said that to keep them at bay, you just have to stop thinking about it, the moment your brain acknowledges them, they can get in.  All you need to do is stop thinking about it, make some art, cook, clean, _do something._ It will help." 

Dan thought about the doctor's words long after he left.  Was it really one of these 'angels', or just his mind? His headache screamed.  He decided that sleep would probably do him so good.  As he laid his head back, he sighed.   The pillow comforted his aching skull nicely, and just as his mind started flipping to the lesser side of consciousness, he felt two warm arms wrap around him, pulling him into sleep. 

   When Dan woke up on day four in the white room, something surreal happened.  He sat up, glancing quickly at the small digital clock sitting on the bedside table, it read 3:43 am.  He rolled his eyes, flicking on the weak little lamp next to his bed, then looking around the room before his breath hitched as he caught sight of something.  Perched on the windowsill with his feet pulled up to rest on the broken heater, was his very own 'dream parasite'.  The both stopped moving completely, their eyes scanning each other.  Dan could not believe it, he was _real._ He was breathing, with a body and skin and beautiful wide blue eyes, _like an owl,_ his brain reminded him.  He sat and watched in quiet awe as the other slowly stepped his left foot onto the shiny tiling of the hospital. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah im actually updating?!!


	6. Update (sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops

So, im not really going to be continuing this story for a bit. I WILL finish it (hopefully), but im working on another story right now and i want that to take top priority. Again, i will finish this, but just not now. School work has been a lot, and it's getting kind of stressful, so im limiting myself to work on one story.

**Author's Note:**

> Will i ever finish this? maybe! i dont know yet...


End file.
